The Doctor Saves
by Shutupmrshudson
Summary: Have you ever hated your life so much, you didn't want to live anymore? About a year ago, that was exactly how I felt; depression was taking over: that was, until I met the Doctor. This is the story of how the Doctor saved me from myself. (Doctor Who fan fic) tenth doctor fic. after rose gets trapped in the parallel universe.
1. Chapter 1

It was a late Sunday night doing the usual, laying in bed thinking about everything and nothing all at once; if I didn't do it myself I'd say it was impossible, but it is, in fact, very possible.  
I finally decided to get up and get something to eat, considering I hadn't eaten all day. Depression does that to you, you know? It's like you're life is absolute _hell, _and there is nothing you can do about it. Eat, why do that what's the point? Socialize? What's the point? I was eating myself alive from the inside out.  
I walk through the hallway into the living room and I hear this rattling coming from the vent, like beans in a plastic cup. not thinking much of it, I keep walking. The air smelled of dust, the flat I had just moved into was a little too old for comfort, I always had the feeling the whole thing was just going to collapse.  
It was 3 a.m., still all I had eaten was yet only a hand full of grapes. Then like a car in the distance with a bad transmission trying to start, I hear a faint noise; It was like no other. I run to the main room only to find an old police box sitting in my flat. The doors of the strange blue box burst open,  
"Ahh right then, where am I?" the strange man blurted with a confident yet surprisingly confused look on his face.

"My flat," I replied

"who are you?"

"No, no, no, don't be daft I mean, like, _where_ am I?"

" you're in Madison Wisconsin; In _MY FLAT._ _Who_ are you?"

"_America? _How did _tha_t happen?" the man muttered.

The man walked briskly past me. He spun around "What day is it?"  
"What are you, _MAD_!?"  
He walked back toward me and got close to my face. I could feel his breath as he spoke.  
"Not quite, not yet at least."  
Was this a joke? I fall down into an old brown recliner; dust puffs out of it.  
"It's Sunday."  
"ughk, Sunday's are so boring." the man scoffed.  
"Hellooooo!? strange man? in my house?" my voice cracked. I felt like I should be scared but he wasn't really _scar_y.  
"Oh, right! I'm the Doctor, and you are?"  
"Eileen. Doctor _who_?"  
"just the Doctor."  
"Seriously, what's your name?" I asked insistently.  
"The Doctor, I am the Doctor."  
"Not your occupation, your-"  
"the Doctor! My name _i_s the Doctor!" interrupted the Doctor putting his hands ever so lightly on my shoulders.  
"That's it! I'm calling the police."  
I begin walking toward the phone as quickly as my legs could carry me without actually running. After dialing 9-1-1 it rings once.  
"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" said the nasal like voice through the other end.  
"yes, this is Eileen McAllister, um there is a-"  
Mid-sentence The Doctor smoothly takes the phone from me and hangs it up. The Doctor looks me straight in the eye with his hazelnut brown eyes.  
His eyes... they look hurt, I'm not sure why. It looks as if he's lost all the wonder there is captured in one's eye. How?  
"Listen Eileen," the Doctor finally says pointing to the vent.  
"Do you hear that? _What is that?_"  
I listen, the vent is making the same rattling noises it had earlier.  
"The building is just old it alwa-"  
"Do you smell that?" the Doctor cuts me off with anticipation.  
"Can you stop interrupting me? You're an antsy strange man aren't you? It's just the smell of dust. like I was saying: old building."  
The Doctor looks at me and places his glasses onto his face.  
"_You're a sassy strange girl, aren't you?"_ the Doctor mocked.  
"No. That smell, it's familiar. lets find out where that noise is coming from shall we?"

"I suppose but shouldn't we-" The Doctor cuts me off yet again grabbing my hand and jumping atop the couch. Dust puffs everywhere, I didn't spend much time anywhere besides my bedroom, so aside from

the fact the flat was pretty old; I didn't help much.

The Doctor pulls out this strange device with a blue light at the end that makes the most unusual sound.  
"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"It's a sonic screw driver!" he replies with a giant grin much like a five year old child with a new toy.  
"You carry a screw driver?"

"_Sonic!_" he chimes taking down the cover of the vent and sticking the screw driver up into it. He puts his screw driver back into his coat and reaches his hand back up into the vent. When he brings it back out he's holding a strange orange goo.

"It's all over up there..." says the Doctor.

"EW!" I screech "Go wash it off!"

He brings his hand up to his mouth and... he's not going to do it... He wouldn't. HE DID IT. HE LICKED IT.

_****Changing to third person bc much easier to write****_

"DOCTOR!"  
"EILEEN!" The Doctor yells back  
"That's disgusting, you don't even know what it is!"  
"Oh, I know exactly what it is."  
Eileen looked at the Doctor with a reasonably confused look on her face.  
"Raxzlon saliva."  
"Rax-a-what?"  
"Raxzlon, a species that lives on the far corners of the galaxy."  
"Okay, now you're just making things up."  
Eileen begins to go on but is cut off by the continuation of the rattling. The Doctor looks at Eileen with a frightening excited look on his face.  
The Doctor grabs Eileen by the hand and pushes her along with him behind the desk.  
"What do you think you're doi-"  
The Doctor covers her mouth with his cool dry hand; Eileen, being understandably angry at the Doctor for interrupting her, yet again, bites his hand. The Doctor inhaled through his teeth in pain, Eyleen slowly peeks around the desk trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. This- thing, slithers out of the vent, being about three times the size of a full grown python.  
It was black with bland yellow eyes, orange spikes that protruded out the top of its head, and it hissed with such power and intensity it could easily rattle a building, much less a puny vent.  
"What is that?" Eileen mouths to the doctor in a breathy whisper.  
The Doctor looks back at the snake-Like creature as it slithers back into the vent and gradually stands back up.  
"That my dear, is a Raxzlon; the third most deadly thing to ever walk, or.. slither, this universe."  
"Universe?! That means-" The Doctor nods.  
"And you're also a-" he smirks a quite cocky, but properly beautiful grin.  
"Oh no. No way. you and that _thing," _Eileen points at the police box "need to get out. I can't afford my landlord finding out about this. I need you to just close that vent and leave. Please."  
"_WeeElllLllL,_" the Doctor blurts in a raspy, high pitch, voice. "If it were that easy," he begins while swishing his sonic around the vent locking it up "I would be gone by now, I mean I could be anywhere, why be here?"  
"Oi! No need to be rude, space man!"  
"You're one to talk, pink thing!" the Doctor shouts back doing that scrunchy thing with his nose.  
"You look just like me!"  
"No, _you _look just like _m_e." the Doctor points out.  
"yeah, alright, whatever. so that thing-"  
"a Raxzlon."  
"right. Why is it here?"  
"Good question. Let's find out, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**** author's note** I'm so sorry this chapter isn't nearly as long as I had written but I've been so sick and haven't been able to type it out. anyway, I hope you enjoy what I ****_did_**** write. **  
**- Kayla xx**

The Doctor holds out his hand for me to take and pulls me along outside the window to climb up the fire escape. Step after step with a rather good view of the Doctors bum they make it up to the roof .  
"Ahh, a perception filter." The Doctor says dumbfoundedly.  
"What is that?"  
"A perception filter," The Doctor starts, raising his sonic screwdriver "obviously filters your perception and how your brain sees things."  
All of a sudden a huge space-like metal dome appears.  
"Oh my- Where did that come from?!"  
"It's been there for quite sometime, see that's what a perception filter does, it doesn't make something disappear it kind of just makes it where your brain doesn't want to look at it."  
The Doctor explains while feeling and inspecting the dome, "It's always there in the corner of your eye you just never bothered to look. Kind of like when you fancy someone and they don't know you exist, yeah, like that."  
"Alright, I think I get it. anyway, what is _that_?" Eileen asks curiously.  
"A Raxzlon ship, let's go in, yeah?"  
"Have you lost your mind!?"  
"No, not yet at least." The Doctor winks, And pulls a lever that opens up a door.  
They enter a long hallway that smells more of dust than Eileen's flat, and that says something.  
"So explain something to me." The Doctor says  
"Alright." Eileen responds skipping a little in excitement.  
"You say we're in America, yet you speak with an English accent, why?"  
"Oh long story. I moved here not too long ago to, perhaps, find a steady job, or something. It's pretty difficult for me right now." She explains as they turn a corner into what seems to be the mainframe of the ship.  
"Wait Doctor," She stops, "If the Raxzlong are up here, on the roof, why are they in the vents?"  
"Good question!"  
The interior of the centre of the ship is giant, oddly bigger than she would have thought compared to the outside dome. It's cold and the metal bolts in the ceiling are dripping some liquid. The Doctor separates and walks over to be of the puddles and sniffs it.  
"Dihydrogen Monoxide" he states  
"What?"  
"Water. Didn't you ever go take first year science." the Doctor teases.  
strangely the rattling they heard once before from the vents is heard yet again.  
"Oh, that's not good." The Doctor says, with what looks like an accidental smile.  
"Are you enjoying th-"  
"_They're coming_!" the Doctor chimes in a high pitched, taunting voice, cutting Eileen off.  
A Raxzlon bursts out of the ceiling vent,  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" HE hissed.  
"That thing is speaking English, doctor. _Its speaking English." _Eileen whispered.  
"no the Tardis," she looks at him in confusion,  
"_the big blue bo_x, it's translating everything. we're actually speaking Raxzlon!" he smiles.  
"It wasn't that big." Eileen points out.  
The Doctor just laughs and turns to the Raxzlon, "I could ask you the same thing."  
The alien slithers towards the Doctor sniffing him. "Ooh, interesting..." The Raxzlon gets up into the Doctor's face, hissing his words, revealing his many sharp teeth.  
"Timelord, last of."  
"Doctor, what is he talking about?"  
"Not now, Eileen. Explain to me why you're here."  
The Raxzlon moves his way to Eileen circling her. "Now I've been watching you..." he snarls "Last of your kind too; _all alone._" Eileen's eyes begin to swell. "No wonder the Doctor chose you, so much in common."  
"Stop it." The Doctor says.  
The Raxzlon snaps his head up to look at the Doctor, staring into his empty eyes.  
"Why Doctor, is it bothering you? Does it bother you, I know everything about you? Everything you've _done_?" The Raxzlon was enjoying this and they could hear it in his voice. "Remember Rose, Doctor? Remember what you caused? The one thing you ever loved in this universe is gone."  
Eileen looked at the Doctor was staring ahead, trying to ignore every last syllable and horribly failing. Eileen couldn't help but wonder, who was Rose, what did he do to her?


End file.
